Our Alpine Adventure
by MSKYR
Summary: 7 days... 1 week in Whistler/Blackcomb Mountain B.C. Canada. My name is Tris Prior I am a ski racer, you know the ones that crash all the time in the Olympics. That's why I'm going to Whistler to train for the 2018 winter Olympics. I'm going out all alone and across the country and I'm only 16. why am I so scared? right because I'm training with Olympians. I can do this...Can I?
1. Chapter 1

Our Alpine Adventure….The night before. Tris POV. I take a deep breath and splash some water on my face. I look in the mirror, there is water dripping down my face but I look like a complete mess. Frizzy blond hair tied back in a high ponytail, huge black bags underneath my red puffy eyes. Tomorrow I leave for Whistler. I'm terrified and am having a panic attack. Travelling across the country to Vancouver National Airport, British Columbia, Canada. After that we go on a 2 hour bus ride to Whistler. I breathe again and walk out of my bathroom to downstairs where we are packing all of my stuff for this trip. I go over my list once more and check them off when I see them. - 1 pair Slalom poles - 1 Pair GS (Giant Slalom) poles - 1 Pair Alpine Racing Skis - Helmet - 2 goggles - Clothes Those are the main essentials so if I forget anything else I can buy it there. It takes My Mum and Dad 2 hours to pack all of my stuff into my bags.I lay my clothes out for the next morning and go into bed. I took some sleep ,meds so I could pass out instead of staying up all night worrying. In the next 20 minutes I pass out.

 **Hey, guys, this is my first fanfic so sorry if it is not the best. To tell you exactly what I'm talking about, this fanfic is about a ski racing camp during the middle of summer, cool right? Ski racing is going at fast speeds down an alpine hill turning around gates {plastic but painful poles stuck in the ground/snow} and trying to get the fastest time**. **Slalom is quick short turns around gates { I suck at that!} and GS is huge turns around gates, GS is essentially faster the Slalom, don't know why but it just is. Anywho I don't know when the next chapter of this story will be posted but I will try my best and this story will be told in only Tris pov., sorry but this is crucial to the story. Also, I do not support taking nonprescribed medicine to sleep that was just made up.**


	2. Chapter 2

Tris pov.

wake up at exactly 3:30 a.m. Today I meet Olympians going to the same camp as me.I put on my clothes and head to the washroom and brush my teeth and hair. I take a deep breath and look in the mirror. "You can do this. It doesn't matter that you're not as good as them they are Olympians. You can do this." I say to the girl in the mirror.

I pack my phone and chargers in my carry-on and then grab it and bring it down stairs and see my parents ready to go out to the car so we can head to the airport. I put on my shoes and a sweatshirt and head out into the car. I throw my carry-on in the trunk and go back inside the house and grab my ski boots and throw them in the trunk too.

It takes 30 min to get to the Toronto Pearson Airport from where I live. When we finally arrive at Pearson, my Dad parks the car in the parking garage and I get out and open the trunk. My parents pull out my suitcase and ski case and I grab my ski boots and carry-on. We walk to the check in area to get me checked in and chuck my stuff.

After we chuck my stuff we try to find Max my coach for the next week. I see him sitting and talking to Eric coulter and Shauna Skarvan. I have a mini freak out moment because I am actually meeting Olympians. "Hi guys, my name is Max which you probably already know since I have been emailing with your Dad, and you must be Tris right?" Max asks. "Yep and I'm really excited to be here!" I reply with as much enthusiasm as I can for 4:20 in the morning "Great! This is Eric and Shauna they will be skiing and training with you this week you guys will be spending a lot of time together so hopefully, you can all be friends."

"Nice to meet you guys." I say while shaking each of their hands. "Omg Tris I watch a lot of your youtube videos and you are so good at skiing also congrats on getting sponsored by Head,POC and slalom." Shauna says. Shauna seems like such a sweet girl. Eric doesn't say anything to me but just finishes solving the rubric's cube he was working on.

"Hey, guys did you miss me?" Shouts somebody 10 meters away. As they get closer I recognize them none other than Zeke and Uriah Pedrad the famous skiing twins. "My boys, how are you doing?" Asks Max "Great, And who is this lovely lady?" Uriah asks me. "This is Tris she is the new recruit on the squad." Max says. "Wait are you Tris prior the new and upcoming GS skier?" Zeke asks. "Ya why?" I ask. "The whole Squad one year went out to blue mountain just for fun and we saw you racing there you were amazing!" Zeke replies. "Thanks." I say.

Later we have all the squad and I met some more Olympians like Christina Pery, Marlene Greene, Will Biggs, Tobias Eaton, Lynn Janyk and the assistant coach the very famous Victoria Wo (Tori). Eric,Zeke,Marlene and me are all GS skier's while, Christina, Tobias and Shaunna are all Slalom skiers and Lynn and Will are XL GS skier's. Christina brings a sign that says Whistler Olympic summer ski team 2016. Our parents all make us stand in front of the sign to take pictures.

Soon it's time to say goodbye to our parents, we all hug and kiss our parents and then we head to customs . I make it through customs ok, but Shaunna gets stopped for hand warmers and Uriah got stopped for sun screen. We all eventually make it to the gate. "Hey Max is there any food around here?" Asks Christina. "There is a Tim Hortons and a little snack shop but other from that I didn't see anything" "Ok thanks." Christina and Lynn turn towards me. "Hey Tris do you wanna come to the snack shop with us?" Asks Lynn "Hey Lynn is it ok if We tag along?" Asks Eric pointing to the boys. "Sure!" I answer.

We all get up and walk towards the snack shop passing Shaunna, Max and Tori standing on the very long line to Tim Hortons. The snack shop isn't very big and doesn't have a lot of snack it's mostly just magazines and books and stuff to do on planes. I look through the vegetarian area and find sunflower seeds and protein bars. I grab a protein bar and head to the cashier. Everybody else seems to be in line too. It was really just us and one other person. I looked around and saw that everybody else had gotten some kind of candy. "A protein bar really Tris out of all of this candy you get that." Says Uriah "Yes unlike the rest of you I do not eat candy and this is really the only thing in here I could eat because I am a vegetarian and there is a lot of jerky." I replied

"why do you not eat meat?" Asks Will "I don't really have a choice it's something with the chemicals in the meat that make me really sick so I can't eat it." "That really sucks…...WAIT THAT MEANS YOU'VE NEVER HAD BACON!" Screams Uriah "Ya I know." I say with sass. Everybody laughs at that and we all get stares.

I eventually make onto the plane and get seated. The Olympians were so much fun and already so competitive and we haven't even started. What's going to happen when we make on the ski hill?

 **Hey guys, How are you doing? I'm doing just fine I was just at my cabin for a couple of days so I couldn't update. Anywho XL GS is just extra large giant slalom and I will try to update soon.**

 **Thanks ~Sky**

 **Than**

to the gate


	3. Chapter 3

I walk off the plane. When I'm out of the unloading area I see the squad standing there waiting for everyone to get off the plane. Once everybody is on the plane, Christina pulls out her phone and makes us do a group selfie. We keep walking and finally we make it to baggage. We first grab all of our suitcases and then we go to oversize baggage and grab our skis. once everybody has their stuff we walk out of the airport and to the coach bus that is taking us to our hotel in whistler. I'm the last person on the bus and they left me an open seat. I got two seats all to myself. I sit down a lay my legs against the other seat. Max walks onto the bus and everybody goes silent. "Okay guys listen up, we are going to be on a two and half hour bus rode to whistler so if you have to go pee go now and after that we are checking in to our rooms and getting settled in, okay enough with the boring stuff who ready for whistler 2016?" after that everybody starts cheering. After the first thirty minutes, i get bored so I pull out my phone. I scroll through Instagram and see the selfie that Christina took she wrote underneath "Cant wait to hang out with these dorks all week in whistler! #ThewhistlerSquad I see that I am tagged in this and its already got 4.4k likes. Suddenly i get an alert from Hollywood hot minute saying they posted a new video. I open up the video and start to watch and after they talk about celebrity gossip they start talking about me. "So Sara have you heard of the Whistler squad?" "Yeah, Mindy who hasn't this Instagram post by Ski-Christian has taken Instagram and twitter storm the new hashtag TheWhistlerSquad has peen posted everywhere. Oh, and don't you see the famous group of Olympic ski racers. Christina,Shauna,Marlene,Lynn,Four,Eric,Will,Zeke,Uriah, and Olympic coaches max,tori." "But there is only one question on our minds who is this blonde chic, her insta is private and we don't know her name and so my and the worlds question is who is this girl?" "Guys have you seen this?" I ask the others. "Ya Sorry bout that." Replies Christina. 2 hours later we finally pull up to The Aspens. The hotel we will be staying at. Once all of our stuff is unloaded from the bus Max speaks up. "Alright guys, I have figured out where everybody will be staying. OK so all the guys will be staying in the second building in room 312, Christina, Lynn and Tris you guys will be staying in the main building in room 206, the rest of the girls will e staying in the second building room 311 and Tori and I will be staying in the main building in room 205." Once he says that everybody runs to their rooms. I enter the code to the door and we see a living room attached with a dining room/kitchen, a master bedroom, one bathroom, coat closet and the main closet. "I call the pullout couch." I scream the 2 other girls groan in frustration. We hear a nock on the door. "come in." Lynn yells. In walks Tori "Girls I just wanted to let you know that lunch will be at 2 in room 125 in this building okay and if you kneed anything we are in the room beside you. Bye." she says. lunch was in 30 minutes and I was determined to get unpacked in that time. I pull apart my ski containers and pull out my ski gear. I see Lynn doing the something so we head down to the lockers that will hold are ski gear. "So is there anybody you like?" I ask Lynn "Ya but I know he likes me back and his name is four.." "Is anybody else dating." "ya a hole bunch of people. like Christina and will,Uriah and Marlene, Zeke and sauna. The only person single is Eric and he has turned down so many girls that its impressive." Soon we reach the lockers and I find mine easily. I put all my gear in it and lock the door. As I am walking back I hear somebody shout wait and somebody running towards me. I stop waiting for the person and there e beside me is Eric. "How are you?" He asks me. "Good." "Are you dating anybody back at home?" He asks me. "No. Why." I say "Just curios." I make it back to my room and pull out my clothes from my suitcase and put them in the coat closet. Nobody is using it because all of our stuff goes in our lockers. "Tris,Lynn. We have lunch now." Yells Christina. We all walk down to lunch. When we get down them I almost puke. Their for lunch is all meat. "Bridget, I'm a vegetarian is their anything for me to eat?" I ask her. "Of course dreary. I always have a few vegetarian meals." She reaches in the oven and pulls mashed potatoes, salad, bread and beans. "Thank you so much." I say and turn around to find a place to sit. "Hey Tris, I saved you a spot." I look around for the voice that yelled at me and there's Eric beside an empty seat. I walk over to him and sit beside him. As we are eating and taking Max walks in and smiles at us. "Is everybody done unpacking?" He asks. "Yep," We all reply in unison. "Good we are going to go to the village and go grocery shopping for stuff in your room to snack on." After he says the everybody starts talking about what they are going to buy. Eric and I walk side by side to the main village. As we walk into the grocery store I see Bottled water. I grab 2 cases of it because that's all I drink and the water at whistler tastes funky. I walk through the store and pick up some fruits and I buy some kale chips. I check out and then walk out. Will and I are the only ones done so far. "What did you but?" I ask. "A whole bunch of junk food." He says with a cheeky grin. I roll my eyes at that. Soon I find out that everybody bought the same thing as will. "Tris why didn't you get any junk food." Asks Zeke. "I did." I say showing them my kale chips. "Those are not junk food, those are disgusting plants." Replies Zeke holding his hand over his heart like he offends. I just chuckle and start walking back to the aspens.

 **thanks for telling me about this I have never heard about Lake Placid before. But statically speaking team Canada and team USA train at whistler during the summer being 1 of 7 glaciers in the world that you can ski at and witnessing firsthand seeing team Canada and USA training there during the summer. Whistler is the only glacier in North America wich you can ski on during the summer. But during the winter I'm sure they would train there. Also I felt like making them Canadian for a change. But I would love to ski at Lake placid it looks really cool. Thanks ~sky**


	4. Chapter 4

Today would be the first time I ski on the glacier. I woke up before the 5:30 am alarm. I got dressed and packed my bag for the day adding a cliff bar and some bottled water. I woke up the girls and then went to breakfast. When I walked in I saw Bridgette making a smoothie and some eggs.

"Hi Tris, I made you a fruit smoothie. I hope that's alright?" "I love smoothies thank you." She hands me my smoothie and egg and I sit down at the table. Th boys walk in joking around. "Hi, Tris." They say at different times as they see me. They get their sausage and egg breakfast and sit down at the table with me talking.

I finish my breakfast a short while later and I see Eric standing up at the same time as me. We hand our dishes to Bridgette and say thanks. We walk in comfortable silence to the locker room. I get all my gear and start walking to the chair lift.

I scan my pass and walk through the gate. The pass was for early entry. I hand my ski's to a lifties. I hear somebody rush beside me just before the chair comes. I sit down at the right time and we get swept up and moving.

I pull the bar down and look beside me. It's Eric giving me a cheeky grin. We sit and look around. Maybe halfway up I see the trick skiers, trick pool and trampolines. We got off that chair and walked to the other one with our skis.

We handed our skis to the lifties and got on. The ride was a lot less cynic because it was really foggy. We got off that chair and onto a bus that would take us to our final chairlift called, 7th heaven.

That ride was cool because there were rocks and snow every wear. It was also getting a lot colder. We got off that chairlift and walked down a rocky and steep path onto a tiny hill. We put our skis on and slung our backpacks on our back and started skiing.

we reached the place we were supposed to be and only saw 3 other racers and all the coaches. I did my warm up runs having to chase Eric down the hill and we would ride with each other up the t-bar. After Eric and I finally, warm up run we headed over to the GS course.

This course was fast and fun. I did the course over and over again sometimes being video by Max. The day was finally over. I grabbed my bag and snowploughed down the hill pushing snow into duvets.

I went up the t-bar with Christina. There was a path that led down the mountain we could ski on instead of taking the bus and 7th heaven. Christina and I had a race down. I won.

We went down all the chairlifts and mad our way to the locker room in the aspens. I entered my code and hung up my jacket and helmet, and put my poles and skis in the locker two. I dragged my boots over to the drying room were we hung our boots upside down to dry.

I made my way back to my room changing out of my skin suit and putting on a long sleeve shirt and capree cargo pants. I looked at the time. 12:45. I had some time to chill. I walked into Christina lying on her bed watching tv. I flopped down beside her and started to watch.

I looked at my Fitbit and saw the time was 1:05. Christina, we are 5 minutes late for lunch come on. We ran down the hall and down the stairs to the room were we ate in. We had assigned seats on the first day.

So are food was sitting in our spots. Our lunch was grilled cheese with tame soup, and it was so good. "Hey, guys. We are going rock climbing this afternoon so I want you all to dress like how Tris, is dressed. Ok? I'll see you all at 3." With that, Max walked out of the room.

{Time skip to rock climbing}

We were all walking through the village until we came to the rock climbing place. We got all suited up and ready. Then we learnt about rules and stuff.

I already knew all this stuff since I love rock climbing and when every week. I found the machine that works like the person but above you. I climbed to the top and leant back kicking of the wall going down. The machine made a weird sound that it sent me tumbling 10 ft to the ground.

I got up and detached my self from it and then went to the next obstacle free climbing. An hour passed and then it was time for the races. Eric,will,Christina,Marlene and Uriah were on the team the rest were on mine. My team mad ea pane for me to go last.

Eric's team was winning then Zeke caught up to them and then it was me against Eric. I climbed up as fast as I could ringing the victory bell the exact same time as Eric. We laughed leaning back have fived each other and then went down.

{Time skip to video seashion]

Max was showing us our videos and technique stuff tonight talking about stuff. I wasn't really listening. And then I felt it. The moment I knew I was going to be sick. I ran out of the room and into the bathroom and started puking into a toilet.

Christina came running in after me and held my hair up. When we came back to the room Max asked me what happened. "I must have eaten something with meat in it," I say. I notice that he was in the last video. As soon as he said we were dismissed, I ran to my room and got my goal book out and started righting in it.

Once that was done I packed my bag for tomorrow and laid my clothes out for the morning. I went to the washroom and brushed my teeth and hair. I sat on my bed plugged in my phone then fell into a dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The alarm went blazing off and I awoke with a startle. I lay back down and calmed my breathing down while staring at the ceiling. I got up and put my long johns on and when to wake up the girls but found them already awake. "Good morning." Lynn chirps. She is a morning person, I am not. "Hey, do you mind if I use the bathroom first this morning?" I ask the girls. They shake there heads yes telling me its fine. I brush my teeth and do morning things and then grab my water bottle for the hill. I walk down to breakfast humming a song out of the blue. I eat breakfast and go down to the locker room chatting with Uiarah. We go our separate ways and get our gear together for the day.

time skip to after skiing

As I come up the t-bar completely beat, I see a news crew waiting to interview somebody. I wait at the top waiting for Lynn. Christina had already left. I see Eric and Lynn coming up together, she comes near me and Eric gets interviewed by the news crew. I watch in interest while the girls talk about what we think we are going to the doing today. Eric looks over at me and winks. I feel heat rush to my cheeks and relies I'm blushing. "You ready to go?" I hear Lynn ask me. "Yea. Race?" "You bet."

We are flying down the side of the mountain and passing other racers as we go. finally, we make it around the last turn and we are tied. The last 50m are a tie and we just make the edge of the snowbank to stop. We laugh and smile. I take of my skis and put them together and walking out if the way. I walk over to a bench and sit down placing my bag on the ground and leaning my skis and poles against the bench. I take of my helmet and clip it onto my bag I put away my gloves and get a pair of nice wooden finger gloves and put those on. I leave my boots and snow pants on because ether chairs are usually wet from the fog and boots are too heavy to lug around.

I check to make sure I have all my stuff and then go over to Lynn. She's just putting on her gloves when I get to her. "Ready?" I ask. "Yep. Lets go." We wait in line for a little bit and then we get on the chairlift, going down the hill looking at the village is so cool. Its like something from a movie. We talk about random stuff and get off the chairlift waiting for the next one to come down with our skis. We grab our skis and walk over to the next chair and get on. Once we reach the bottom we walk over to a picnic table getting stares from so many tourists. I put my skis against the edge and put my bag on the ground. I pull out my running shoes and take of my ski boots. I clip up all the buckets back up so they stay their there shape and connect the two straps together so I can carry them over my shoulder.

I take off my snow pants and put them in my bag. I zip up my bag and put it on my back, grab my boots and put them over one shoulder and put the skis and poles resting on the other and start walking up the hill to the hotel. I walk through the gate, through the pool area and into the lobby, which leads to the locker room. I open my locker and put my stuff in it. I hear my phone ding. I pull it out of my pocket and look at the message and see its from Max saying that we will tune up our skis before going to the park to do slack lines and soccer. I walk up the stairs to my room and enter the code, Christina is on the phone with her parents she shuts the bedroom, for I can hear her still arguing with her parents. I grab water and an apple from the fridge and sit on the couch and take out my phone scrolling through Instagram. I come across a photo Eric posted and it was a picture of me blushing, the caption was "Look at this cutie." I spend the comment box and wrote: "When did you take that?" He replies saying "When I caught you looking at me wen I was doing my interview, lol you looked so cute I just couldn't resist."

Eric Dm's me instead of talking publicly and ends up giving me his phone number. We plan to go to wax our skis in the garage now. I go into my suitcase and grab my tuning kit and walk down to the locker room, grab my skis and go to the garage. Two other people were leaving with skis so I smiled at them when they walked by. When I walked around the corner, I saw Eric strapping his skis to the table and getting everything ready. I walk over to the other table and strap a ski down, Getting an iron and pulling wax out. I drip wax on my ski and then take the iron and smooth it out on the ski and let it dry white doing this to the other ski me and eric joke around.

We Finnish waxing our skis and put them back parting ways to our rooms with a hug. I grab a pair of cappers and a drift t-shirt and out them on. I grab more water and make my way down to the lobby to play some soccer and do some slack lines. I see everyday but Will and Zeke there. I sit down beside Eric and we start jocking around. WE eventually walk tot the park and get split into two teams and I get put on defence. The game ends the other team winning 14-12 we start setting up the slack lines between trees. I've only done this a couple times before so I'm not really good at it. I watch everybody else do it until its my turn, I step up just standing there getting a balance and feel for it. I take two steps before I loose my balance and fall off.

Time skip to dinner

I enter the meal room and get a vegetarian pasta and salad and sit down beside Eric. We talk about all thing with the squad form the Olympics to their first memories skiing as a kid. We get brownies for dessert and then e make our room to the video room and sit down in the seat i always sit in. I learn the I need to get even closer to the ground and lean forward a tiny bit more. We all walk to our rooms and get ready fir the next day. Right before I go to sleep I get a message from Eric saying to meet him in the video room at 2 am. I replied "sure" and fall asleep with a smile on my face.


	6. Chapter 6

Eric and I were sitting in the video room alone. It was 2 a.m. , we weren't supposed to be up, but we were. "Eric what are we doing here," I ask looking at him smirking. " I've been wanting to tell you something since the first day." "ya and what's that?" I ask him with a smirk. "That I think that you are amazing and so gorges, that it take's my breath away." I lean in and soon our lips connect. This kiss wasn't gentle and sweet like my ex-boyfriends. This was hard and aggressive like he had been wanting and waiting forever to kiss me. My hand entwines in his hair and he starts leaning me back so we are lying down on the couch. After what seem like so little time he pulls away and breathes he says "Do you Tris Prior want to be my girlfriend?" I bite my lip and whisper "There was never any doubt that I wouldn't want to be." After I say this we kiss again and then we get up and walk back to my room. "When are we realising this news?" He asks me. "I was thinking tomorrow we take a selfie and we post it on Instagram." "Perfect. Goodnight." He kisses me goodnight and then leaves to his room in the other building. I enter the code to my room and walk in, as soon as I walk I fall on my bed and fall asleep. 88888888888888888888 Tomorrow I wake up early and wake up the girls, and leave for breakfast. As I'm walking to breakfast I feel hands wrap around my waist. I spin around and kiss Eric on the lips and then I turn around and run to breakfast. "Hey, no fair." I hear him shout after me. I walk into the breakfast room and see all the guys but Eric sitting at the table eating bacon and eggs. "Hey, Tris I have your usual," Lauren says to me handing me my fruit smoothie and yogurt. My favourite Vegetarian breakfast. "Thanks, lauren," I say then walk to the table and sit beside Zeke and an empty passes quickly and soon we are heading up the chairlifts to the glacier. Once up at the top, I'm amazed the clouds are below the tips of the mountains and it was gorgeous. Eric came up beside me and then we took a selfie of me kissing his cheek the background of the mountain tops and Eric smiling into the camera. We went to the skiing part of the glacier and we went to the g's course. At noon we all headed down the mountain and got ready for lunch which was at 1. I changed into a long sleeve shirt and black army pant capris. Christina,Lynn and I hanged out on their bed until 1 watching t.v. Lunch was great it was grilled cheese with tomato soup. Today we got the afternoon off and tonight would be vid and then a team movie in my room. We all decided to go to the village and go souvenier shopping. It was currently 2:30 and we would leave at 3. I was scrolling through my instal feed and there I came across Eric's post. It was the selfie we took and the caption was My beautiful Girlfriend. "Christina,Lynn have you guys checked out Erics latest post on insta?" I ask them "No" They reply at the same time. We were watching tv in their bed again. "Here look," I say showing them my phone. They grab the phone and then stare at me blankly. "You and Eric are dating!" Squeals Christina "Yep" I reply then they take me to the bed. The guys are bro hugging when we get down there. Eric walks up to me and kisses me on the cheek. we walk hand in hand to the village and we go shopping I end up buying a water bottle and sweatshirt from roots. Eric buys me a really gorgeous promise ring. We all walk around the village and one girl comes up to them and asks them for a selfie. I offer to take the picture for her and she agrees. They all lineup and stand beside the girl putting their arms around her,smiling.

I take the picture and hand her back her phone. I get a text on my phone from Max saying we have to be back at the hotel in 20 minutes just enough time to walk back. "Hey guys we have to go back now dinner is in 45 minutes." "cool." They all respond back. Eric and I walk back holding hands him playing with the promise ring. We walk through the hotel back door laughing,talking and shouting to each other getting stares from other hotel guests. We go to dinner and laugh and talk all through dinner. We all head back to my room and sit either on the floor or the couch. I get a plate of fruit and cucumber I cut up and Lynn gets out a bag of candy. I sit on the floor beside Shaunna and will. We end up watching grown-ups.

Soon the movies over foods all gone and we hear a knock on the door. Christina opens the door and its Max. "Okay party over kids you need to go to bed. Christina and Lynn can you walk everyone back to their rooms, I have to tell Tris something." They all leave and once the door closes Tori walks in and they both have a look of sorrow on their face. "Tris I'm so sorry to tell you this but your parents died in a car crash early this morning." I stand there frozen letting the news about the death of my parents sink in. I start sobbing uncontrollably and tori sits down beside me and hugs me until I fall asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Breath Tris, you can do this. I quickly walk out of the bathroom and walk down to the lobby to eat breakfast early. I haven't talked to anyone yet. It hurts to even think about it. Today I just want to be alone. I walk into breakfast and grab a muffin and an apple ignoring Bridget. I quickly eat as soon as I get up to throw my apple away the squad walks in. They stare at me with pity in their face. Max and Tori must have told them. I look at Eric and he's the only one who's not giving me a look of pity.

I walk out of the room not wanting to be there anymore. "Tris wait!" I hear Eric yell at me but I just keep on walking down the hall. I hear a pair of footsteps chasing me and I get scared and I start to run. I run up the stairs and down the hall the footsteps still fallowing me. I turn down hallway after hallway and finally I reach a dead end. I face the wall taking deep breaths not wanting to look at the person behind me.

"Tris, It's okay I'm here for you." I tense up at the sound of Eric's voice. What if he mocks me for running away. What if he….wants to break up with me. I slowly turn around squeezing my eyes shut. I feel a pair of arms wrap around me. I relax and break down sobbing on Eric. He soothes me by rubbing my back and whispering comforting things in my ears. He begins to pick me up and I wrap my legs around his waist nuzzling my head into his neck still sobbing.

Eric was the only person I talked to for the rest of the trip.

Time skip the plane ride home….

Four was nice enough to switch seats with me so I could sit with Eric. On the plane home I snuggled with Eric and we watched movies. I thought a lot of what was going to happen to me and Eric when we got home. I needed someplace to live I'm 16, no job and my parents just died. I have no other family. "Eric, since I'm still not a legal adult and you are could you maybe let me live with you?" I ask him shying away at the question I just asked, panicking that he will think that I am crazy. "That sounds amazing and I keep forgetting that you are two years younger than me. We can go to your old house pick up your things and move you to my house and then you can go move your parent's stuff or something its really up to you."

We land and we all say our final goodbyes. Eric and I drop our luggage at his apartment and then we got to my house to go grab my stuff. I unlock the door and see all the lights off and the house exactly as I left it. I feel a tonne of emotions swirling through me. I never got to hug them one last time, say that I loved them, they'll never see me get married, or have kids or anything there dead there actually dead this is reality and it sucks.

I quickly pack everything that I needed, for the time being, I would fix everything else later. I grab Eric's hand and walk out of my childhood house. This really was a life changing experience…


	8. epoliuge

6 years later

Left, right, left, right. Focus Tris. Left,Right, beep. "Tris Prior is now in the spot for gold with an amazing time of 2:36."

It's the Olympics and I are standing behind the podium behind the gold spot. I just finished doing my runs down Gs and I got the fastest times. When I found out I started crying. Suddenly I hear my name and I step up on the podium for gold and start waving and there is a smile planted on my face. I look down decked out in my Team Canada wear. People walk over to me and give me my bouquet and my gold medal. I look down at my medal admiring it. I hear an announcement for everybody to stand for the playing of Oh Canada. I sing along with the anthem and I can't stop smiling. The anthem ends and then I hear for Eric to come down to the podium. I see the girls beside em look just as confused as I do. I see the screen following Eric down to the podium. He runs across the snow. Right in front of me and gets down on one knee, he pulls out a box from his pants and opens it showing a massive diamond ring. "Tri's sky Prior I fell in love with you ever since I met you at that airport in 2016. These past 2 years have been amazing and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Will you marry me?" He says. I look at the camera that's recording this and the crowd is silent. "There was never any doubt that I wouldn't want to," I say referring to the time he asked me to be his girlfriend. He recognises what I said and gets up and kisses me the crowd starts cheering louder than before. I look into his eyes as he slides the monster of the ring onto my finger. He kisses my hand and the puts my glove back on. The two girls from beside me smile and congratulate me. Eric and I make our way back to the athlete's village with my medal hanging from my neck. 2 years later Eric and I got married on the whistler glacier and it was like the day we declared we were boyfriend and girlfriend the clouds were underneath the tips of the mountains. My wedding dress was knee length strapless and puffy. Eric and his groomsmen and bridesmaids wore navy blue. Our honeymoon was spent at whistler during the summer skiing and having fun. I was 24 and Eric was 26 and we were living happily. On out honeymoon in Whistler, we lw\earend that ski racing camp that had been there had shut down. Eric and I decided that We would move to whistler and open up a new ski racing camp together.

3 years later

Are camp has been booming all over the world but other people run that we are still running the Whistler camp and we make a lot of kids smile. Also, we have had two kids twins that are 1 years old now and are Whistler Vanraca Coulter (girl) and Aspen Jacob Coulter(boy). I can't wait for the feature ahead of me even if it is a bit bumpy, but I will always remember that you need to live life to its fullest no matter how challenging it can be.

Tris Sky Prior/Coulter 2000—2084

Eric James Coulter !998—2084

Whistler Vanraca Coulter/Malark 2026—2100

Aspen Jacob Coulter 2026—2106

 **Hey, guys its Sky this is the end of this story. Thanks for reading.**

 **~Sky**


End file.
